


All That You Love

by TenaciousOwlet



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, Death, F/M, Kidnapping, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenaciousOwlet/pseuds/TenaciousOwlet
Summary: When all that Floyd loves is taken from him, he will do anything to get them back.





	1. Chapter 1

Harley Quinn lay on her stomach in a plush, king-size bed, snoring lightly. Floyd Lawton lay next to her, his arm thrown protectively over her back. The apartment was silent, save for the sounds of Zoe making herself a bowl of cereal, and then turning on the television to watch cartoons. 

Harley’s eyes fluttered open and she rolled over so that she was wrapped in Floyd’s strong arms. The man smiled at the petite blonde, and kissed her forehead. 

“Good morning, dollface,” he whispered. 

“Mornin’,” Harley replied. 

The two lay in each other’s arms in silence for a long while. They had been free from Belle Reve for a little over a year now, but they still cherished their time together as if it could be pulled away at any moment. 

Harley, Floyd, and the rest of Task Force X had earned their freedom after successfully completing ten highly dangerous missions. They had each been implanted with a tracking device and then set up with an apartment and a monthly living stipend. The first few months of freedom had been hard for everyone, but especially for Harley and Floyd.  
Harley had ignored her newly furnished apartment and the promises she had made to Amanda Waller and went straight back to the Joker. She had only been with him for a month when she showed up at Floyd’s door, blood running down her legs and bruises covering her porcelain skin. She never would open up about why she had left, and Floyd never pushed her. Over the next few months, Harley and Floyd had fallen in love, and they’d been together ever since. 

During that time, Floyd had discovered that his Zoe’s mother had been found guilty of child neglect, and that Zoe would soon be going into the foster care system. He had fought, with the help of a lawyer hired by Amanda, to get full custody of his daughter. On the day he had won, Harley had seen Floyd cry for the first time. Zoe had moved in to the small apartment, and she and Harley became fast friends. Since then, they had grown inseparable. 

Floyd hugged Harley close to him and she buried her head in his chest. 

“What’re we doing today?” Harley asked, running her hand down Floyd’s muscular chest. 

“Well, I was thinking I could cook us breakfast, then we can pack a picnic lunch and go out to that new park Zoe’s been asking about. After that, we can drop Zoe off with a babysitter and have a nice romantic date night. How does that sound?”

“Perfect,” Harley smiled. “What’s the occasion?”

“Oh, I just want to make my special girls happy,” Floyd lied, his eyes drifting over to the dresser drawer that held the engagement ring he planned to give to Harley that night. 

Harley giggled, and Floyd smiled. He kissed the tip of her nose, then her lips. 

“As much as I wanna stay in your arms forever, we gotta get up,” Harley gently wiggled out of Floyd’s embrace. 

Floyd and Harley dressed and then went into the living room where Zoe sat on the couch, wearing a pair of pink, fuzzy pajamas. A forgotten bowl of cereal sat on the coffee table, and the large television was playing an old episode of “Tom and Jerry”. 

“Good morning, Daddy and Harley,” Zoe hopped up from the couch and ran to give her father a hug. “Are we going to do something fun today?”

“We sure are, baby girl,” Floyd replied. 

He filled Zoe in on the plans he and Harley had made. Zoe was delighted. She loved her time with her father and Harley. Over the months that the trio had been together, Floyd had watched Zoe come out of her shell, and he attributed a great deal of her change to Harley. He had been worried about what kind of an influence that Harley would be on Zoe, but so far she had been wonderful. Harley was just naturally a mothering type, and her love for Zoe shined through when they spent time together. 

All through breakfast, Zoe bounced between her father and Harley, excitedly talking about what they would do once they arrived at the park. 

“Do you think they’ll be squirrels there?” Zoe asked.

“Probably,” Harley replied. “Let’s pop some popcorn, and we can feed them. Does that sound fun?”

Zoe nodded, and ran to the cupboard. Floyd smiled at Harley indulgently. 

“I don’t think you're supposed to do that,” he pulled the bread from the box on the counter and began making sandwiches for the picnic. 

Harley smiled and shrugged. She walked over to Floyd and wrapped her arms around his stomach.

“Whatcha makin’?” Harley stood on her tiptoes to kiss Floyd’s cheek. 

“Peanut butter, banana, and Nutella sandwiches for you two, and a plain old ham and cheese for me.” 

“Thanks, love,” Harley leaned into Floyd’s body and sighed. “I love you, Floyd.”

Floyd smiled. 

“Love you too, doll face.”

Floyd finished packing for the picnic while Zoe and Harley popped popcorn for the squirrels and played a quick game of hide and seek around the house.  
“Come on, ladies, it’s time for the park!” Floyd yelled. 

“Coming!” Zoe replied. 

Floyd, Harley, and Zoe piled into the car and drove for about fifteen minutes. When they arrived at the park, Zoe bounded out of the door almost before Floyd had a moment to park, with Harley right behind her holding the bag of popcorn. Floyd watched as the pair ran into the gates before following behind them with the picnic basket.  
Floyd found a nice hill to spread their blanket on. He could see most of the park from this spot, and that make the hired killer in him feel more comfortable. He liked to be able to observe his surroundings. Floyd watched as Harley and Zoe carefully approached a group of squirrels. They began throwing down the popcorn, and the squirrels greedily accepted the gift. Floyd laughed and shook his head while he spread out all the picnic supplies. 

When he was finished, he looked out at the beautiful park that surrounded him. It was open, and green with large trees dotting the landscape. The only sore spot was a large restroom facility that ruined the view and made one realize that they were not in fully in nature. Floyd stared at the building for a moment before shaking his head and pulling a book from his bag of supplies. He settled in and began reading. 

When their bag of popcorn was finally finished, Zoe and Harley climbed the small hill and sat down on the blanket with Floyd. Harley perched herself on the man’s lap, and wrapped her arms around him tightly. Floyd kissed her, and gently placed her on the ground next to him so that he could distribute the food. 

“Peanut butter, bananas, and Nutella for my girls,” Floyd handed the sandwiches to Harley and Zoe, who looked at each other and smiled. “And a ham and cheese for me.”  
The trio ate their lunch, and then lay back on the blanket to watch the clouds swirl by. Zoe lay in between Harley and Floyd, and they each held one of her hands as they imagined shapes in the clouds. Soon, however, Zoe became restless. 

“Can we play hide and seek?” Zoe asked

“Sure!” Harley replied. “I’m it!” 

“I think I’ll sit this one out, baby girl,” Floyd replied. 

Floyd watched as the two great loves of his life ran down the hill and into the main area of the park. Zoe stood against a tree, hiding her eyes, and began counting while Harley ran away to hide. Smiling, Floyd picked up his book and lay back against the smooth blanket on the cool ground. 

“…99…100. Ready or not here I come!” Zoe called. 

Zoe knew just where she was going to look for Harley first. She ran behind the restroom building, giggling the whole time. Her giggles died off, however, when she saw two large men, roughly holding Harley’s arms. Harley’s eye was beginning to bruise, she was crying, and fear was evident on her face. A gag had been placed into her mouth. When she saw Zoe, she tried to scream, but the sound came out limp and muffled. 

Zoe turned to run to find her father, when a strong hand fell down on her shoulder. 

“Scream and you’re dead,” a man growled. 

Zoe tried to pull away to run, but felt a sharp pinch on her neck, before the unbearable need to sleep overtook her and she fell onto the cool grass. 

Floyd woke up nearly an hour later, when a Frisbee sailed over his head. His book was lying mostly on his face, forgotten. He checked the time on his watch. 

“Harley, Zoe, it’s time to head back!” Floyd called. 

There was no answer. 

Floyd called their names again, but neither Harley nor Zoe responded. Fear griped the man’s heart, and he continued to scream their names over and over. It was only after his voice was raw and panic was creeping in that he accepted that they were no longer in the park. 

“Harley!” Floyd screamed, one last time, straining his voice. “Zoe? Where are you?”


	2. Chapter 2

When Harley’s eyes fluttered open, the first thing she noticed was a sharp pain in her head. Her body felt heavy, and the room was spinning. Harley closed her eyes again, and tried her best to focus. Finally, she was able to take in her surroundings. She was in a brightly lit room, with gray walls and a darker shade of gray for the carpeting. It looked like a finished basement. 

Harley was lying on a large, plush bed, and propped against feather pillows. A soft comforter covered her slender body. Harley sat up and looked next to her, where she saw a smaller version of the bed she was lying on. There, asleep, lay Zoe. Suddenly, the events of the past few hours rushed back to Harley and she jumped up. She cringed and held her head for a moment as searing pain almost made her pass out. 

Once the rush of pain passed, Harley ran to the smaller bed and began to shake Zoe. 

“Zoe, sweetheart, please wake up.” Harley frantically shook the small girl, tears springing into her eyes. 

“Harley?” Zoe sat up in bed. “What’s going on? Where are we?”

“I don’t know where we are, sweetheart, but I know who has us. We need to be very careful when he comes in. Do literally everything he says, and don’t talk back Zoe, please.”

“Who has us? What’s going on?” Zoe began shaking. 

“It’s the Joker,” Harley whispered. “This has him written all over it. Zoe, please listen to me. When he makes a joke, laugh like it’s the funniest thing ever. Call him Mistah J. If he touches you, don’t cringe away. Don’t stare at him. Zoe, do you understand everything I’m saying?”

“I do, but Harley, what’s he gonna do to us?” 

“I don’t know, baby girl,” Harley whispered. “I wish I knew. But I wont let him hurt ya. I promise.” 

Harley led Zoe back over to the big bed and they climbed on it, huddling close together. 

Together, they looked around the room, noticing for the first time that it was set up like a studio apartment. A half wall separated the bedroom from a small kitchen with a table and three chairs. A door led to what the girls assumed was a bathroom, and off to the side sat a small television and futon. 

“I want Daddy.” Zoe whispered. 

“He’s doing everything he can to get us back, love. I’m sure,” Harley replied. 

Zoe and Harley both jumped when they heard footsteps approaching the door. 

“Please remember what I said,” Harley began to cry. 

The door burst open. 

“Well, well, well. How are my lovely ladies this evening?” The Joker strode into the room. 

Despite what Harley had told her, Zoe gasped when the Joker stepped into the light. He was wearing a pair of black pants and his purple coat, and carrying his cane. He was shirtless, revealing his many tattoos, and the gleam of his metal teeth caught the light. He grinned at Zoe and Harley’s cowering figures before sitting down on the edge of the bed next to them. 

“I asked how my lovely ladies are doing.” The Joker repeated, hitting the tip of his cane against the carpet. 

“We’re fine, Mistah J,” Harley whispered, struggling to keep her voice steady. “Just a little confused about what we’re doin’ here, that’s all.”

“Confused?” The Joker spread his arms out theatrically. “Why ever would you be confused, pumpkin? It’s so obvious! We’re going to be a family now, since that seems to be what you wanted so badly!” 

“What do you mean, puddin’?” Harley began to cry. 

“All you wanted was a little girl, right Harls?” The Joker asked. “Well now we have one. Little Zoe here.”

The Joker turned his attention to Zoe. He reached out, and took her chin in his tattooed hand. 

“Zoe, I’m your Daddy now. Can you remember to call me that?” 

Harley looked at Zoe with panic in her eyes. 

“Yes, Daddy,” Zoe replied. 

“What a smart girl she is!” The Joker exclaimed. “And remember, Harley is Mommy now. Mommy and Daddy are going to take such good care of you.”

Harley closed her eyes and fought back the tears that were coursing down her cheeks. 

“Now, Zoe, we’re going to have our first ever family dinner,” the Joker smiled. “Do you know how to set a table?”   
Zoe nodded.   
“Good girl! Please set the table for us. Daddy cooked up a nice casserole, since Mommy was being such a sleepyhead.” 

Zoe slowly stepped off the bed, and went to the small kitchen. The Joker leaned over and kissed Harley on the lips. 

“What are you crying, pumpkin?” He gently wiped a tear away from Harley’s face. “Isn’t this what you wanted? Didn’t you want a little girl?”

Harley forced herself to smile. 

“More than anything, Puddin’,” she managed to choke out. “I’m just so happy, is all.” 

The sound of breaking glass filled the room, and the Joker looked over at Zoe sharply. She was standing in the kitchen, tears filling her big brown eyes. A broken glass lay on the floor at her feet. 

Before Harley could stop him, the Joker stood and strode over to Zoe before getting down on one knee so that he could look her in the eyes. 

“What just happened?” He growled. 

“It was an accident…I didn’t mean to!” 

Harley cringed and looked away. The Joker took Zoe’s face in his hand, his slender fingers digging into her cheeks. 

“Daddy doesn’t deal with accidents, Zoe.” The Joker snarled. 

Without warning, the Joker slapped Zoe hard across her face. She stared at him, open-mouthed, for a moment before bursting into tears. 

“Harley, finish setting the table,” the Joker yelled. “And make her shut up before she gets it worse.”

The Joker stalked off to the small living room. He plopped down on the couch and turned on the television. Harley ran over to Zoe and swept the girl into a hug. 

“Hush, sweetheart, please,” Harley whispered. “He meant what he said. He’ll hurt ya worse if you keep cryin’.” 

“He hit me,” Zoe whispered, looking at Harley with panic in her eyes. 

“I know, sweetheart.”

Harley gathered Zoe in her arms and held her tightly for a few moments. 

“Sit down, baby girl, and I’ll finish up with the table. He’s going to get inpatient soon.”

Once Harley was finished setting the table, the Joker went upstairs and brought down the casserole. Harley served it silently, and forced herself to take a bite. When she realized that Zoe wasn’t eating, she looked at the young girl with pleading eyes, praying that she would get the message before the Joker noticed. 

“So, how was your day today, ladies?” The Joker asked. 

“It was good,” Harley replied quickly. “We fed the squirrels, didn’t we Zoe?”

“Yes, Mommy,” Zoe replied after a moment’s hesitation. “Dinner is really good, Daddy.” 

Harley sighed with relief. 

“Thank you, Zoe,” the Joker replied. “Well, I had a really shit day.”

“Why was that, Puddin’?” Harley asked, taking a bite of the casserole. 

“So I was at the club,” the Joker began, “and I notice that one the girls, this bitch named Kitty or some nonsense like that, is consistently bringing in less than others. So I ask her about it, and she gives me some story about how she’s still trying to get back into the swing of things after having her kid, so I have her searched. And guess what my men found? Can you guess what they found, Zoe?”

“No,” Zoe whispered, fear weakening her voice. 

“They found two hundred bucks shoved right up her cunt.”

Harley cringed, and nearly dropped her fork. She could only imagine where the story was going. 

“So, I had my boys take her outside and let them do what they wanted, then they slit her throat. It took her nearly fifteen minutes to bleed out. Fifteen minutes! Can you believe it?”

Zoe began crying silently. Harley pushed the casserole around on her plate to avoid having to eat it. 

“Well if neither of you are going to eat, I guess we’ll just throw this away,” the Joker picked up Harley and Zoe’s plates and dumped their contents into the trash. 

Without warning, the Joker threw the plates at Harley and Zoe, and they shattered on the floor. Harley wrapped her arm around the terrified girl, and stared at the Joker. He was smiling. 

“You two are much too jumpy,” he laughed.

Harley forced a giggle, and Zoe followed suit.

“Now, we’re going to play a board game, just like a family should!” The Joker announced. 

“Jeez, Mistah J,” Harley forced a yawn. “I sure am tired. Why don’t we just skip the game for tonight?”

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Harley regretted them. The Joker was towering over her, his hand wrapped in one of her blonde pigtails. 

“Mommy is tired, is she?” He snarled. “Well fine, then, I guess we’ll just all go to bed!” 

The Joker punched Harley in the eye, and she whimpered in pain and fear. She fell to the floor, and Zoe ran over to her. 

“Harley!” She screamed, wrapping her arms tightly around the woman. 

“Can’t anything get anything fucking right in this house?” The Joker screamed, backhanding Zoe. “She’s your mommy, kid, remember?” 

“Yes, Daddy,” Zoe replied. 

“That’s better,” the Joker walked over to Harley and hauled her off the floor by her shoulder. 

“Now you two need to get in bed, since Mommy’s so sleepy. Would you like me to tell you a bedtime story, Zoe?” 

Zoe hesitated, and the Joker’s eyes narrowed. Harley frantically nodded behind his back, pleading with Zoe with her eyes.

“Yes, please, Daddy,” she finally replied. 

The Joker waited until Zoe climbed into bed before sitting down next to her. Harley sat down on the big bed, ready to pounce if the Joker touched Zoe. 

“Once upon a time,” the Joker began, “there was a beautiful princess named Zoe. Her Daddy was the king of a beautiful kingdom, and her Mommy was the queen. They lived in a fancy castle, and everything was good. But one day, everything changed. Do you know what changed, Zoe?” 

The small girl shook her head, and looked up at the Joker with wide eyes. 

“One day, an evil, ugly man came to the castle, and brought his pet bat. The king and the bad man and the bat fought, and fought, and fought. Finally, the king emerged the victor. He had slain the evil man and his pet bat, and he lived with the queen and the princess, happily ever after.” 

Zoe lay on the bed, staring up at the ceiling and trembling. 

“Didn’t you like that story, sweetheart?” The Joker faked a look of concern. “Well, no matter. Sleep. I have to go tuck Mommy in now.” 

Harley was crying softly to herself, and when she heard the Joker’s words she froze in fear. She watched as the Joker approached her, an evil grin spread across his face and a bulge in the front of his pants. 

“Come here, Mommy,” the Joker ordered. 

Harley stood automatically. The Joker reached into his pocket, and pulled out a switchblade knife. It gleamed in the glare from the overhead lights, and Harley whimpered in fear. The Joker smiled, and touched her shoulder gently. 

“Don’t be afraid, Harls,” he whispered. 

The Joker pushed a button on the side of the knife and the blade popped out. The Joker approached Harley with the blade held out in front of him, and she fought the urge to run. She knew from experience that whatever he had planned for her would be so much worse if she tried to escape. 

The Joker brought the knife down to Harley’s shoulder, and slid it under the thin strap of the red sundress she was wearing. Slowly, he cut the strap and half of the dress fell down, exposing one of Harley’s breasts. The Joker ran the sharp edge of the knife over her nipple, and a thin line of blood oozed out. The Joker caught the bead of blood in his mouth and sucked Harley’s nipple for a moment before repeating his actions on the other side. 

Harley was shaking all over, and trying her best to stay conscious. She wanted to embrace the sweet nothingness of unconsciousness, but was afraid of what the Joker might do if she was completely helpless. She looked over his shoulder, and saw Zoe staring at them, her eyes wide with fear and tears running down her cheeks. 

“Please don’t watch,” Harley mouthed. 

Zoe hid her face in a pillow, and continued her silent tears. 

The Joker, without warning, pulled down the rest of Harley’s dress, exposing the skimpy black thong that was Floyd’s favorite. Slowly, the Joker drug the knife down Harley’s hip, leaving a trail of blood and cutting the thin bridge of material on the side of the thong. He repeated the motions on the other side, and ripped away the ruined material, leaving Harley exposed and shivering. 

The Joker pushed Harley down roughly so that she was lying on the bed. With his knee, he nudged Harley’s legs open and climbed on top of her. Using his hand, he lined himself up with her entrance, and plunged inside of her. Harley wasn’t wet, and each thrust made her want to scream with pain. The blonde suddenly felt something inside her tear, and blood trickled from between her legs. The blood’s lubrication only encouraged the Joker to fuck her harder, and Harley gritted her teeth and grabbed the bed sheets in an effort not to cry out. 

The Joker lasted an excruciatingly long time. Harley found her mind wandering away from what was going on, and the psychiatrist inside of her realized that she was dissociating. Finally, with a hard thrust, the Joker came inside of Harley. He pulled out of her, and without warning stuck his still-hard cock in her mouth down to the hilt. Harley gagged on the taste of blood and cum, and the Joker grunted in approval. 

“Clean me up, you fucking slut,” he growled. 

Harley obeyed, gagging and crying as she tried to accommodate the Joker’s length. When he pulled out of her mouth, he patted her cheek and smiled.

“Good girl, Harley.” The Joker pulled up his pants, and walked up the stairs. 

He turned out the light, and opened the door. 

“Goodnight, girls. Sleep well.”

As soon as the Joker was gone, Harley ran on wobbly legs to the bathroom. She spit over and over into the sink before rinsing her mouth out with water. She found a cloth and soap, and scrubbed herself until she was raw, trying to remove the memory of what had happened from her body. When she was satisfied that she was clean, she went back to the bed and tied the straps of her ruined sundress together and slipped it over her head. It was then that Harley realized that Zoe was still hiding her face in the pillow, her small body shaking with sobs. 

“Sweetheart…” Harley couldn’t think of what to say. “I….I’m so sorry you had to hear that. You didn’t…You didn’t see anything, did you?” 

“I kept my eyes closed,” Zoe replied. “Is he gonna do that to me too?”

Rage flashed in Harley’s eyes. 

“No!” She said vehemently. “I’d rip out his goddamn throat with my teeth if he tried.” 

Zoe began to cry harder, and Harley softened. 

“I’m so sorry this is happening,” she whispered. “It’s all my fault.”

Harley sat down on the Zoe’s bed, and wrapped her arms around the trembling girl. 

“Is Daddy gonna save us?” Zoe asked, looking up at Harley. 

“He is, love,” Harley replied. “I know it.” 

Meanwhile, Floyd was on the roof of the apartment building, wires and tools strewn about around him. He was making his own bat signal. With a sigh, he flipped the switch for the hundredth time, expecting nothing to happen. However, a large bat symbol lit up the Gotham sky. Floyd smiled for the first time since he had realized his girls were missing, and sat down next to the machine to wait for Batman to arrive.


	3. Chapter 3

Floyd sat on the rooftop, a cigarette hanging from his mouth as he stared into the sky above Gotham, illuminated by the large bat signal he had rigged. He tapped the ash of his cigarette on the building ledge and sighed as he waited. Suddenly, with a whooshing sound, a man swooped down to stand next to Floyd, who quickly put his cigarette out and stood next to the black-clad figure. 

“Floyd? Is that you?” Batman asked, squinting from underneath his cowl in the dark.   
“It’s me,” Floyd confirmed. “And as much as it pains me to say this, I’m gonna need your help. Someone took them, Batsy.”

Floyd almost got choked up when he used Harley’s name for the Caped Crusader. He swiped at his eyes, and sighed. 

“Took who?” Batman growled. “Harley and Zoe?” 

Floyd nodded. 

“And you’re gonna help me get them back.”

Meanwhile, in the basement of an abandoned tract house on the outskirts of Gotham, Harley Quinn and Zoe Lawton huddled together on a twin bed. Zoe has buried her face in Harley’s stomach, and Harley was gently rubbing her back, trying to get the young girl to fall asleep. Suddenly, Zoe sat up and looked down at the bed.

“Harley, you’re bleeding,” she whispered, fear edging on hysteria creeping into her voice. 

Harley looked down, and saw that the bleeding from between her legs hadn’t stopped. She stood and went to the small bathroom in the corner of the basement. She looked underneath the sink, hoping to find a pad, but found only towels. Harley signed, tore off a length from the roll of paper by the toilet, and balled it up. Tears rolled down the petite blonde’s cheeks when she inserted her makeshift tampon, but she knew that she couldn’t let Zoe see how much she was bleeding. The girl had already seen enough. 

Harley washed her hands and stepped back into the main room of the basement. Zoe was staring at her with wide eyes. 

“What’d he do to you?” Zoe asked quietly. 

Harley sighed and took a deep breath. 

“Remember how your daddy and I talked with you a while back about how sometimes when people love each other they do something called sex?” Harley asked, her hands trembling. 

Zoe nodded. 

“Well, when one person doesn’t want to have sex and the other person makes them, then it’s called rape.”

Harley’s voice choked on the word, and sat down on the bed across from Zoe. 

“That’s what he did,” Harley whispered. “He hurt me, Zoe. He took what is supposed to be a real beautiful thing, and he made it ugly and scary.” 

“But you won’t let him do that to me, will you Harley?” Zoe asked, her voice tiny and afraid. 

Harley tried to restrain herself, to not show the anger she had when Zoe had asked the question before, but the idea of the Joker hurting Zoe was too much. Harley clenched her hands so tightly that ten perfect crescents of blood appeared on her palms. 

“He’s not ever gonna so much as touch you, Zoe. I swear to God he won’t,” Harley whispered. 

Harley took Zoe’s hand, and lead her away from the small bed, and to the larger one. She and Zoe lay down on the bed, and held one another as tight as they could, waiting on something neither of them could put into words. 

Meanwhile, Batman was on his cellphone, calling Amanda Waller. After a dozen rings, she picked up, her voice groggy from sleep. 

“What is it, Batman?” She asked. 

“I need you to send me the coordinates of Harley Quinn’s tracking device,” Batman said, glancing over at Floyd to see him staring at a photograph of Harley and Zoe that he had retrieved from his wallet. 

“Has she gone rogue again?” Waller asked, instantly awake. 

“No, she’s been kidnapped,” Batman replied. “The Joker, I’m assuming.” 

Waller made a noise that suggested she wasn’t surprised, and typed furiously into her computer. With the press of a button, Harley’s location popped up on the computer screen, revealing that she wasn’t far out of Gotham. Waller sent the coordinates to Batman’s phone and yawned. 

“Let me know when she is returned safely,” the woman ordered. 

Batman grunted in agreement and ended the call. 

“Now Floyd,” Batman began, “I want you to stay here and-”

“Like hell I will,” Floyd replied, his hand automatically going to one of the gun’s he kept strapped to his thigh. “Where are my girls?” 

Half an hour later, Batman and Floyd pulled up to the front of an abandoned house a half a block away from the one that Harley’s tracking device was showing that she was in. Floyd followed Batman silently down the street, the two men sticking to the shadows to avoid the prying eyes of the few who still lived in the neighborhood. When they arrived at the house, Batman turned and looked at Floyd silently for a long moment. 

“What are you waiting on?” Floyd demanded. “Let’s go get them!”

Batman sighed and nodded, a premonition that things weren’t going to go well once they entered the house too strong to shake away. 

Without warning, Batman kicked open the door of the house and he and Floyd stormed inside. Both men were surprised to see the Joker, sitting on a plush recliner in front of the door, smiling his signature rictus grin. 

“Hello, boys,” he cooed. 

“Where are they, you bastard?” Floyd yelled, his hand gripping around his gun. 

“Who?” The Joker asked, feigning innocence. “Oh, you mean the bitch and the brat? They’re downstairs.” 

The Joker pointed to a door behind him, and Floyd started to push past him but was stopped by a strong hand on his chest. 

“Wait,” Batman growled. 

The Joker grinned and stood. 

“He’s right, Floyd, you should wait. Because I haven’t told you about my little surprise for you.”

Floyd’s eyes narrowed. 

“What’d you do to them?” He growled. 

“Oh, I just injected them with my newest formulation of my Joker Venom. Harmless when it enters the bloodstream, but deadly when exposed to a certain sound frequency.”

The Joker turned out his palm, showing Floyd and Batman a small grey device with a large yellow button emblazoned with a smiley face in the center. 

“With the push of this button, your girls will be smiling forever,” the Joker giggled. 

“What do you want, Joker?” Batman asked, taking a step away from the porcelain-skinned madman. 

“I don’t want anything, Batsy,” the Joker replied. “But I am keeping Harley and Zoe. We’re going to be a family.”

“Like hell you are,” Floyd growled, drawing one of his guns. 

The Joker tutted and wagged his finger at Floyd. 

“Not so fast, Deadshot,” he growled. “No sudden moves, or your precious girls get a full dose of Venom.” 

Floyd lowered his gun, and looked desperately towards Batman. 

“Good choice-”

Before the Joker could finish his sentence, Batman was on top of him, attempting to wrestle away the button before it was pressed. Floyd watched intently, his gun raised, as Batman fought the Joker in intense hand-to-hand combat. Floyd tried to zero in on the Joker so that he could shoot him and end the whole mess then and there, but he was too afraid of accidently hitting Batman. 

The Caped Crusader managed to take the button from the Joker’s hand, and smashed it under his heel. The Joker let out a stream of curses, lithely slipped out from Batman’s grasp. He ran to the basement, flipping on the light as he went. Batman and Floyd were on the Joker’s heels, and both their hearts fell when they heard Zoe scream. 

Harley perched on the bed on her knees, staring at the Joker, who was holding Zoe close to him with a knife to her throat. 

“Move and I swear I’ll slit her pretty little throat,” the Joker threatened. 

Floyd looked at his daughter, then at Harley. He put his hands up and slowly moved around the edge of the room until he was at Harley’s side. He gently wrapped his arms around the blonde and hugged her close. 

The Joker watched, his eyes darting between Floyd and Batman. 

“Now,” he growled, his voice low and threatening, “you and Batbrain here are going to leave and let Harley, Zoe, and I be a family. It’s what Harley wants, isn’t it, Pooh?” 

Harley was silent. 

“Harley!” The Joker shouted sharply. 

“Yes, Mistah J,” she replied through her tears. “That’s what I want. Please leave.”

“I know you don’t mean that, Harley,” Batman whispered. “We’re going to get you out of here, don’t worry. I-”

Suddenly, Floyd pulled one of his guns from its holster on his side. He pointed it at the Joker and snarled. 

“Let Zoe go now.”

The Joker responded by grinning and pressing the blade of the knife into Zoe’s throat. A trickle of blood ran down the little girl’s neck, pooling on the front of her dress. She whimpered in pain, and Harley wailed. The woman lurched forward on the bed and grabbed the gun from Floyd’s hand.

A shot rang out in the abandoned house, but there were no neighbors around to report the sound.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading. Comments are very appreciated!


End file.
